The Forge
by TheBlinkFox
Summary: Hiccup is working late. Astrid pays a visit. Fluffpiece :)


Hiccup panted as he hammered the final touches of his gift in place. It was another axe for Astrid, of course. She'd lost her last one during the last dragon hunter raid saving Hiccup's life.

It was late night in the forge. Hiccup picked this time specifically so he wouldn't be interrupted. The heat from the furnace was still sweltering, so Hiccup had taken off his shirt a while ago. He smiled to himself. Astrid frequently liked to watch him work when he had his shirt off. Apparently he had muscles. He wasn't sure what she was seeing, but he wasn't about to complain. Besides, he liked it. He liked being attractive for her.

As if on cue, slim but calloused hands wrapped around his waist from behind. Hiccup stopped hammering, still panting.

"M'lady," he said, "how nice of you to join me."

"It's nice to be joined," Astrid replied. "Wait, no. That doesn't make sense."

Hiccup chortled. He put down the hammer, turned around, and wrapped his own arms around Astrid. "You should be sleeping. You volunteered for the early scouting shift tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep. The bed was a little too cold without you." Astrid pouted.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I had to make you a new axe by tomorrow morning. I know the balance you like."

"That's very sweet of you, but I can just borrow another weapon. I'll be fine. But _you_ ," Astrid jabbed a finger at Hiccup's bare chest, "should be sleeping too. Chiefing is hard work."

Hiccup ran a hand through his unruly hair and chuckled. "Oh, it is. I guess we should both get some rest." He grabbed his scrunched up shirt. The axe could wait until tomorrow.

"We should." Astrid took his hand and lead him out of the forge.

The first thing that hit him was the temperature. It was frosty as always at Berk despite being summer and a cold breeze swept through the village. Hiccup shivered. Being shirtless and sweaty made it twice as cold.

"Aww, babe, are you cold?"

Hiccup puffed his chest out. "Nonsense, milady. I'm a Viking through and through!" he said, imitating his father's accent.

Astrid laughed. "Of course you are. You're my manly Viking," she said, hugging his arm.

They began their walk back to the chief's house on the hill. The village was silent except for the deep grumbles of sleeping dragons. All the houses were dark and silent. The only movement he saw were the night patrols, both land and air, making their rounds. It was an interesting feeling knowing that all this was his responsibility. Although it had been two years since he'd been made chief, it still felt very new. He was never sure he was doing it right, but everybody trusted him. He had no choice but to do his best.

But he was thankful he didn't have to do it alone. He had his loving wife, a group of friends, advisors and wisdom from the older generations. All of Berk was a team, and just like it was his responsibility to do his best for them, they also did their best for him. There were the dragons too. Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang…all of them. He wasn't alone, and for that he was more thankful than anything.

Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the door of their home. The moon was barely a crescent; the stars were the only light to go by. Still, Hiccup didn't need to see Astrid to feel what he did. Her warmth hugging his arm and pressing against him. Her presence, her scent. It was a secure and reassuring feeling when your wife was a potent and deadly warrior, but that wasn't all of it. In fact that was barely the start.

As they made their way past the ember-speckled hearth, Hiccup was struck by the silence in their house. Maybe one day that would change.

They made their way upstairs to their bed. Hiccup reached for a rag to wipe the sweat and grime off him and wiped himself down. Astrid slipped back into bed. Hiccup slid his boots off and slipped in beside her.

Toothless and Stormfly were fast asleep, undisturbed by their friends' night-time wanderings.

The bed was somehow warm. Hiccup slid his arms around Astrid and snuggled against her back. She snuggled in return.

"I love you," Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too," Astrid replied.


End file.
